


A Little Help

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat has a few drinks too many and ends up confessing her crush on her assistant to the one and only Supergirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

Cat sniffs at the tumbler of scotch in her hand absentmindedly before she takes yet another pull of the harsh liquid. _Perhaps I should stop drinking…_ She thinks to herself. _Well, finishing off this glass won’t hurt,_ she muses. She’s had a long day, stressful and not as productive as she would have liked to have been. Her son is at his father’s for the night and she’s not keen on going home to an empty house.

She feels herself slowly growing more and more tipsy, she’s lost count of how many glasses she’s had. When the city lights begin to spin before her she sets her tumbler down and moves to sit on the chair of her balcony, feeling she should probably move away from the railing lest she sway off her feet and right over the edge. _That_ is certainly not how she intends to leave this world, drunkenly slipping off her balcony into the streets of her city below her.

She gazes up to the sky and watches a blinking light of an airplane travel swiftly through the black expanse before her. She begins to chuckle to herself and starts slurring, “It’s a bird, it’s a plane!” and laughing more.

Suddenly she sits bolt upright as something dawns on her. “Supergirl!” She shouts into the night. “Supergirl, are you out there?” For a while nothing happens, and she sits back in her chair, lines of disappointment creasing her face. However, in another moment a flash of red catches her eyes and suddenly there she is. Supergirl is standing before her with a slightly bemused grin on her face.

Cat straightens up and narrows her gaze at the blonde superhero before her. She won’t be seen slumped over drunk in a lounge chair by this woman, not by anyone but especially not this woman.

“Can I help you Miss Grant?” Supergirl asks, curiosity ringing clear in her voice at being summoned out of the blue.

“Yes you can!” Cat exclaims, only sounding a little too enthused. “You can tell me something.” With that she stands up and manages to walk without swaying too much and approaches Supergirl. The hero, however, notices the slight imbalance to the older woman’s steps. When Cat draws closer, she smells the alcohol on her breath and her eyes widen.

“Are you drunk, Miss Grant?”

“No!” Cat indignantly insists. But after a moment of Supergirl just gaping at her with what Cat could only describe as a scandalized gawp, she breaks out laughing. “Oh lighten up, Supergirl. So maybe I had a drink or two. But that’s beside the point, I have a problem.”

“Um, okay…” Supergirl folds her arms behind her back and waits for whatever drunken strangeness Cat is about to unload on her.

“My assistant. Kara. You know you look an awful lot like her.” Supergirl is too caught off guard to respond at first but fortunately Cat is too intoxicated and consumed with her own ramblings to notice, because she steamrolls on without paying the blonde hero any mind.

“She’s beautiful. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with that. I mean, should I fire her? I can’t be distracted by her adorable, ridiculous, puppy face all day. But she’s the only assistant who actually gets things right around here!” Cat gripes, pushes the hair out of her face, then continues, “I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do? Ask her to dinner, like some prepubescent boy with a crush? Oh god is this what this is? I’m a grown woman for god’s sake I do not get crushes. Carter gets crushes. Oh I’m pathetic.”

Not knowing what else to say, Kara interjects with, “You’re not pathetic, you’re Cat Grant!”

Cat smirks, “That’s true. I am a badass woman of industry.” She seems to remember something all of a sudden, and whirls around on her heels. “Where’s my drink?”

“Oh, no no no.” Supergirl lurches forward to catch Cat who had stumbled in her attempt to swivel towards her scotch. “You’ve probably had enough to drink tonight.”

Cat glares at her, “You don’t get to tell me to stop drinking until you fix my problem. Now you have superpowers. Superpower this crush out of me. Go on.” Cat motions toward Supergirl expectantly who can do nothing but stare blankly at the woman before her.

“Um. Super powers don’t really work like that…” Supergirl adds an awkward shrug, as if that will somehow placate Miss Grant.

“Well then you’re no use to me!” Cat sighs and rolls her eyes with an air of frustration and finality. “You may go.”

“Why don’t I call you a cab first, Miss Grant?” The hero, while internally screaming from the information she’s gleaned from Cat tonight, at this point is mostly just hoping she can get the powerhouse to agree to go home. Cat opens her mouth and looks as though she’s about to object for a moment, but then she deflates a little.

“That’s probably a good idea.” She relents. Supergirl leads Cat back into her office and uses the phone to place a call for a cab, then turns to face the other woman. The sight she’s greeted with takes her by surprise. Cat Grant has kicked off her heels, curled up on the couch, and fallen into a scotch induced sleep. Supergirl sighs, and settles down on the opposite couch to wait. When the cab arrives, she gently lifts Cat into her arms and easily carries the woman down to the cab.

The driver eyes her suspiciously when he sees Supergirl carefully tucking a slumbering Cat Grant into the back of the cab, but fortunately says nothing. The ride back to Cat’s apartment is short and silent, the only sounds come from the city outside and Cat’s deep breathing. Resolving to pay her back somehow, Supergirl reaches into Cat’s purse and pulls out enough cash to pay the driver, then resumes carrying the still sleeping woman. Digging through Cat’s purse again, she finds the keys she’s looking for and guesses until she gets the correct one to open the front door of the building. She swiftly makes her way to the elevator and tries to ignore the pleasant feeling in her chest when Cat snuggles closer into her hold and buries her face in the hero’s neck.

Finally, she’s at Cat’s front door, recognizing it from the thousands of times she’s dropped off files to Cat’s home. She makes her way inside with her precious cargo in her arms, and meanders down the hallway until she finds what must be Cat’s bedroom. As she’s setting the woman down on her bed, she hears her murmur nonsensically, and has to fight to suppress a chuckle. She’s taken aback for the umpteenth time that night, however, when Cat’s mumblings start to form actual words.

“This is why you can’t help me with my problem, Supergirl. Because I can’t tell who I have a bigger crush on. You or her.” Cat grins sleepily, eyes still closed. “Hmmm I’m so screwed. And you know what that means? So is everyone else!” She laughs at her own joke, then flops over to the other side of the bed. Supergirl, not knowing what else to do, gulps with wide eyes, tucks the covers over Cat’s body, and runs for the door.


End file.
